


unlawful communication

by Selenawerdo1234



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: All Elite Wrestling - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenawerdo1234/pseuds/Selenawerdo1234
Summary: hey back again with a new fic hope you guys like it. I know it's been forever since I updated when I grow up but a new chapter is in the works right now.And it'll be coming out this week also big shout out to @WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup for editing this couldn't do it without you 😘
Relationships: Darby Allin/Ricky Starks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey back again with a new fic hope you guys like it. I know it's been forever since I updated when I grow up but a new chapter is in the works right now.And it'll be coming out this week also big shout out to @WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup for editing this couldn't do it without you 😘

Love is not real to me, I believe it's for people who deserve it or they're just lucky. I’ve never been the best communicator in a relationship. I think that's why it's never worked for me. I'm afraid, I guess, of opening up. I know it sounds crazy coming from a person who has no fear in doing things that could and probably will kill them. But my problem with love doesn't really stop there. It starts with communication and ends with kissing and sex. Sex is amazing and feels good but I always feel like I’m being used to get off and I don't feel loved or appreciated during and after. My partners always try to say otherwise but I never believe it, and it always ends in, “Darby, I've been doing everything and anything to make you feel happy and loved, but I never get anything in return. I can't do this if I'm the only one trying here.” And that's it. They leave me alone again. It happens so much it's just a normal thing and doesn't break me down anymore like it used to.

No one should be able to hurt themselves and look so good doing it. I could never really understand the motivation of it. Sure wrestling had its rough and gritty parts, long hours, minimum amount of sleep, etc. But running down your body and mind daily sounds absurd and mentally draining. What's the point? The adrenaline rush, the power of damage you can take? Or perhaps a more disturbing point, thinking about Darby getting some sexual pleasure out of it is a total mind fuck. He probably does though the sick freak, he probably gets really turned on when we get done beating the hell out of each other. But I mean who wouldn’t be turned on by me? They don't call me “stroke daddy” for nothing. I have very unique thoughts about that little depressed emo freak. I love seeing him down and weak cause that's where he should be, losers like him shouldn't even be close to my level. Hell, they shouldn't be in my presence anyway. But somewhere in all that hate I have a weird sensation for him. The thought should make me want to throw up but it doesn't. As much as I try to get rid of these thoughts they always come back. God what I’d do to pin him down and fuck the living shit out of him, to see him cry and begging for more, the thought makes my knees weak. I hate feeling like this, it makes me question myself, but don't get the wrong idea I'm completely aware of my sexual orientation. I don't really think that much about it, if you're hot and have a sexy body your right in my category. I have never considered myself gay or straight or bisexual I just fuck who I want and when I want. But the thing that bothers me is how in the fuck would I ever find a poor white trash emo punk attractive? Am I on crack? Did some minimum wage idiot worker mess with my food I ordered?


	2. room 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!! I'm not staying in a 3rd class suite! What am I? Poor? Do I look poor to you? The clothes I’m wearing cost more than an whole year’s rent for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I know two chapters in one day omg.I thought I'd treat you all with a second chapters.While you wait for the new when I grow up chapter.Trying to get the chapter finished by tuesday and edited and posted by wednesday.
> 
> as always kudos to @Lover_of_all_things_Pat for the lovely grammar and comprehension love ya bro

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!! I'm not staying in a 3rd class suite! What am I? Poor? Do I look poor to you? The clothes I’m wearing cost more than an whole year’s rent for you. I demand to know who's staying in 1st class.”

“I'm sorry, sir, but that's private information and is a violation of-”

“I don't give a fuck! If you don't tell me who's staying in that room, I’m calling my friend to make sure you never see the light of day!” “I-I-I… I have an extra key for that room; you can try to make an arrangement with the person staying there. But I can't do anything more.”

“That's more like it.” I grab the key and head to first class to find whatever pussy took my room.

Well, when you go

So never think I'll make you try to stay

And maybe when you get back

I'll be off to find another way

When after all this time that you still owe

You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know

So take your gloves and get out

Baby, get out while you can

When you go

And would you even turn to say

I don't love you like I did yesterday

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading

So sick and tired of all the needless beating

But baby when they knock you down and out

Is where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe

Another time was just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up

Baby, get up while you can

When you go

And would you even turn to say

I don't love you like I did yester---

BANG, BANG, BANG! What in the hell, I think. I pause the music and listen to what in the hell made all that ruckus. Maybe I’m just hear- BANG, BANG, BANG! “What the fuck?! You got the wrong room, man,” I yell, replying to the loud knocks. BANG, BANG,BANG! “Oh, my fucking God, man, just take the hint- shit!” BANG, BANG, BANG! “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” I say. I quickly get up to see whatever crackhead is knocking at my door. I turn the knob and open the door aggressively.  
“What the fuck is your deal, man?” I say while opening it. And just my fucking luck, Dicky Starks is standing right there. “What the hell do you want?” I see his face scrunch up with anger and he speaks.

“What I want is for your little emo bitch ass to get out of my room.”

“Your room? Motherfucker, this is my complimentary suite.”

“Allin, come on, we both know you can't afford a luxury like this. I mean, look at how you dress. You look like every single father's disappointment of a son.”

“You know, Dicky, you’re right; I didn't pay for this room. Tony Khan did. He said only talented, worthy wrestlers get the best quality. And you are neither worthy nor talented. Talented people don't rely on flashy expensive clothing and cheating.”

“Okay, Allin, you wanna play dirty? I’ll play dirty. If you don't let me into my room, I’m going to complain to management about a reckless skater causing a disturbance outside the hotel.”

“You wouldn't dare…”

“Oh, I will, Allin. I’ll get your punk ass thrown in jail.”

“Shit.” I knew i shouldn't have grinded on that guard rail, but I didn't give a fuck to think about it. “FINE,” I say and step aside to let the narcissistic asshole in.

“Huhh,” he mumbles, walking in. “I will give you about 20 minutes to get your things and

leave.”

“Oh, I'm not leaving; this room is assigned in my name by Tony Khan.”

Starks stares at me and looks like someone in school told the whole class his crush. “No. I know there's only one bed in here. I’m not-” 

“Not true; there's a perfectly good couch for you to sleep on.”

“No way I’m sleeping there; it'll mess up my back. I have to be in good shape for Dynamite.”

“Me too, dumbass. Typical, you’re always thinking about yourself, never others.”

“I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you.”

“Are you homophobic? ‘Cause if so we're going to have a problem.”

“I’m not homophobic, okay? I just don't want to sleep with your spooky ass! I mean like sleeping- not like, uh, um... you know what I mean.”

“Huh, uh, okay. I get it, you like me, don't you?”

“ What? No! I'd never- why would you think that?! I’m not-”

“Calm down, I'm just playing with you, man.”

“Oh, um, just don't be a fucking weirdo well im sleeping, okay?”.

“Sure, as long as you keep your hands to yourself-”

“Fuck off, Allin.”


End file.
